Past Arc
by Twilight-Tron
Summary: Tsuna, Enma, Reborn and co get set to the past by the Past Verde since the First & Second Guardians need help. What could happen after the Inheritance Ceremony Arc. Female Tsuna x Everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**Past Arc **

Rated: M for safety and in later chapters but rate may change.

Genres: Romance & Humor.

Pairings: Everyone and Female Tsuna.

Summery: Tsuna, Enma, Reborn and co get set to the past by the Past Verde since the First & Second Guardians need help. Set after the Inheritance Ceremony Arc.

Note: Tsuna is called Tsunahime and Chrome will not appear in this but is talk about. The Past Arcobaleno will be called Adults since they are not Arcobalenos yet and they are still adults. Gokudera will call Tsuna, **Juudaimehime**, and Yamamoto will call her Hime-chan.

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and if I did Mukuro won't have been sent back to prison and Tsuna will be a female.

**Chapter 01- Trying to Relax**

Tsunahime POV:

I still cannot believe that this is happening. When I told Reborn that we need a holiday since the whole mistake between the Shimon and Vongola family, I didn't think he'll listen to me and would help *torture* me to become Tenth boss of Vongola since they decided to do in a years time because of what happened last time (see the manga). So here we are waiting, in front of the school, for our bus.

When I say 'we', I mean Me, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, Lambo, Hibari, Mukuro, Ken, Chikusa, Reborn, Colonello, Fon, Verde, Mammo, Lal, Aria, Gamma, Skull, Enma and his family (not counting Julie since he's in prision from his crime and Daemon is still in his body). I was surprise to see some people there - like Mukuro, Hibari, Verde, and Mammo - since they normally not do these kinds of things.

Chrome was still at the hospital since Daemon did a lot of damage to her in both the mind and body, and the Vendice had set Mukuro free as long as he doesn't cause any more trouble for the Vongola. This is a problem to me because after Mukuro got released, he has be cling to me and followed me around like a duckling follows it's mother. To make things worst, he now goes to Namimori with Ken and Chikusa which is bad since he and Hibari keep fighting when ever they see each other.

Reborn - on the other hand - with the other Arcobaleno are still trying to find out who wielded the clear pacifier in the past, and are trying to find out where it is now since nor of them know about it in the first place. Verde came because he's intested in the Vongola Gear since it can now turn back into the Vongola rings.

Before a fight could happen - most likely between Mukuro and Hibari -, the bus appeared which made anyone go silent. They paired us up; Me, Mukuro and Fon. Yamamoto, Gokudera and Skull. Ken, Chikusa and Lal. Ryohei, Lambo and Verde. Hibari, Reborn and Mammo. Enma, Colonello and Aria. Gamma and the rest of Shimon family got paired up with someone.

Gokudera, of course, complained about it but stopped when I told him that it's ok before he went and beside Yamamoto with Skull sitting on Yamamoto's lap. So we all buckled up - with Mukuro 'trying' to help me - and the bus started to move. And off we go.

{I chose the pairing from a hat.}

- -*Fem27*- -

Normal POV:

(400 years ago)

The first and second guardians along with the soon-to-be Arcobalenos watched as Adult Verde and his team of scienists try to finish the time machine. They are making one since both group of guardians have been having troublem with a family with has some strange gear and the famous hitman Adult Reborn has found out that they are from the future. So both Primo, Secondo and Luce with their Guardians agreed that they'll make a time machine to be the future Vongola to their time. So that's what is going on right now.

All of a sudden, Adult Verde said "That's it. We are finish building it."

Whilst everyone cheering and feeling happy, Adult Reborn said to Verde "Is there anything else we have to do?"

With that, anyone become silent to hear what Adult Verde had to say. "We just have to put in the time period and program it to find the Sky ring energys. Aswell as, the Earth ring energys and the Arcobaleno energys so we can lock on the right people before transporting them here. But they might end up in the area instead of in the mansion. Now, all we need is the year" Verde said, pushing his glasses back up.

Anyone think before Giotto said "How about 400 years from now. Since that's how far the 'other' family is from". Everyone agreed before the scienists went back to work.

- -*Fem27*- -

Tsuna POV:

Even though we were on the beach and should be relaxing. I was the only one who wasn't.

You see, before we got off of the bus, Hibari had 'bite anyone to death' but for some reason, he didn't do it to me or any of the Arcobalenos. To make things worst, I have to share a room with Mukuro and Fon since the seating order on the bus is also the room sharing order too. And to make things more worster, I have to share a king-size bed with Mukuro but I don't mind sharing one with Fon since he won't try 'some thing' with me and is in a child's body.

I got change into my beach outfit in the bathroom whilst Mukuro change in the bedroom. I wore a orange tank-top, a pair of knee-length black shorts with orange strips on the side, and a pair of black sandles with her stuff in her pockets, just in case something happen. When I exit the bathroom, I saw Mukuro who was now wearing dark green shorts, a white shirt, and a pair of dark blue sandles. Fon was still wearing the same clothes since he told me beforehand that he will not go swimming since he'll be playing in the sand with Skull.

As soon as Mukuro saw me, his face become red and suddenly, he hugged me. "Tsuna, you're too cute for your own good" Mukuro said, spinning me around in his arm before I said "M-Mu-Mukuro, can you let me go, oth-otherwise we'll be late". Mukuro pouted but let me go.

We got our things together before meeting everyone at the enterance. To my surprise, Adult Lambo was there but then he told me what happened. Apparelly, Verde was messing with the ten-year bazooka and accidently, shot it at Lambo and that have come Adult Lambo is here. But instead of it being five minutes, it got up-graded not that long ago so we are stuck with him for about two hours. Dispite that, we still went to the beach. So here we are.

Yamamoto, Gokudera, Colonello, Lal and Ryohei are having a swimming race. Ken was dugging a hole with Chikusa and Enma watching. I don't know what everyone else is doing, but Mukuro, Adult Lambo, Skull, and I am making sandcastles with Fon watching since none of us want to go swimming.

Suddenly, the ground start shaking and the sky gone cloudly which is a dark grey colour. The Arcobaleno's pacifiers, Vongola's and Simon's rings all started to glow brightly. Suddenly, Reborn shouted, as he grabbed Hibari's arm "Grab the person closest to you and don't let go, no might what happen. It feels like we going to be transported."

Mukuro and Adult Lambo grabbed my hands whilst Fon and Skull grabbed Adult Lambo's shoulders. Before I could see you got stuck together, the glow, suddenly, covered own whole bodies and it felt like we are speedy toward something, but - the questions are - where and why.

- -*Fem27*- -

Normal POV:

The machine beeped and a female scienist looked at it before saying "Primo, we have a lock on. Should we turn it on now?"

"Yes, and try to bring them in one piece" Giotto said before Verde turned it on. Suddenly, the machine glowed and light shot out of it. The lights went into different durections near the mansion and they followed the closet one which looks like it's going to land in the garden. Giotto hopes that they get there before the guards otherwise they could be killed before they could help them.

TBC

Thank you from reading, and sorry for any spelling mistakes. WordPad doesn't have spell check.

Any way, here's some questions I need answered:

1. Does Giotto have blue or orange eyes?

2. What is the name of Asari Ugetsu clothes?

3. Should 10 years later Lambo call Tsuna an older sister, or mother?

4. Does Lampo or Skull cry when they get upset?

5. Is G has hot temp as Gokudera?

6. Does Knuckle say the same thing as Ryohei?

7. Does Alaude say 'I'll bite you to death' or some else?

8. Does G wear glasses and tie his hair up since Gokudera sometimes does it?

9. What colour is G, Alaude and Daemon hair colour?

That's all for now. Please review but not rudily. :D

Chapter 02, coming to a fanfiction website near you. (I'll try to hurry)


	2. Chapter 2

**Past Arc **

Pairings: Everyone and Female Tsuna.

Note: Tsuna is called Tsunahime and Chrome will not appear in this but is talk about. The Past Arcobaleno will be called Adults since they are not Arcobalenos yet and they are still adults. Gokudera will call Tsuna, **Juudaimehime**, and Yamamoto will call her Hime-chan. Tsuna has got hip-length hair with it a bit spiky on top of her head and on the ends.

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and if I did every male will want Tsuna as their wife.

Thank you readers for answering my questions and here are the answers I'm going to use:

1. I'll give Giotto blue eye since he looks better than having them orange.

2. Since I don't and no-one knows what Asari clothes are called, I will put japanese style clothes.

3. Lambo will call Tsuna Tsuna-nee (big sister).

4. Lampo won't cry sometimes but will go into the emo-corner and Skull will.

5. G will be hot headed as Gokudera.

6. Knuckle will say 'To The Holy Limit' but won't shout it like Ryohei.

7. Alaude will say 'I Will Arrest You To Death'.

8. G will tie his hair up into a ponytail and wears glasses.

9. G will have reddy pink hair, Alaude will have dirty blond hair (it looks blond but it looks a bit dirty), and Daemon will have greeny blue hair (but mostly blue).

**Chapter 02- Reason Of What**

Tsunahime POV:

As soon as we stopped glowing, I opened my eyes and lifted my head up to have a look around. When I looked back at the others, they had their eyes open and, like me, looked around the place. We all let go of each other before Lambo said "It looks like we traveled in time but I can't tell what year it is or where we are."

"It looks like the Vongola's garden when Giotto was alive so it could be we're 400 years in the past" Fon suddenly said with Skull nodding to show Fon was right. Before Mukuro or I could ask Fon for more information, a male voice said "We have intruders over here. Call for more back up."

Oh,no. We have been spotted. As soon as we were all on your feet, we were surrounded by guards and by the looks of things, Vongola's guards. This could be troublesome and I really don't want to fight them since it could change the future.

"Surender now and you'll get a quick death" a bald headed man said before saying "We won't hurt the girl since you have some plans for her." The man licked his lips after saying that and I grabbed Mukuro's arm knowing he would protect me from the 'sick' men.

I made up my mind and sighed before saying "We'll not surender and we will fight to the death."

With that, Mukuro and Lambo got their weapons out before I pulled my gloves on. The group of guards laughed before someone said "You fight us. It would be easier to give up since we are the Vongola's guard so we're the best. Do you know who you're messy with?"

I swallowed one of my Dying Will pill and I went into Dying Will Mode (DWM) before saying "I do, but do you?" And so the fight begins.

- - *Fem27* - -

Normal POV:

By the time the first and second guardians with the soon-to-be Arcobaleno found Tsuna's goup, in many words, they couldn't believe their eyes. "Well, looks like the guards found them before us" Asari said whilst smiling trying to brake the silence.

Most of the guards were even knocked out cold, tied up by Mukuro's vines or still fighting. They notice: A. that the group looks like them (mean Giotto, Lampo, Daemon, Fon and Skull), B. the girl (Tsuna) were using the same weapon as Giotto's and is in DWM, and C. they are acting simily to them.

Daemon then, said "Nufufufu. I think that one is relate to you, Primo..." points at Tsuna who just kicked one of the guards in the balls before knocking him out by kicking him on the head "... and that one relate to you, Lampo..." points at Lambo who just hit two guards with his thunder horns before they collapse on the floor "... I think he is relate to me" points at Mukuro who summion some snakes to kill the guards before Tsuna had a go at him and he summion some more vines before slicing the guards with his trident and controling their minds to turn on the other guards.

Suddenly, Tsuna heard gun shoot and the bullet hit guard who was about to hit Tsuna from behind. Then, a male voice said "Vongola's Guards, these people are guests of Primo and Secondo. So if I was you I would stop fighting them and run before they turn up."

Giotto sweatdrop when he heard this as well as a few others before they left to go back to the mansion knowing that person can handle them. Everyone stopped fighting and one stupid guard said "Says who. These people are intruders and we are just doing our jobs. How do we know that your not with them?"

Some guards agreed but didn't start fighting again. Suddenly, the man (who shoot the guard) came out of the shadow so you can see who it is. The guards - including Lambo and Skull - froze like a stature at who it was. Tsuna and Mukuro were suprised before Tsuna found her voice and said "Re-Reborn." It was in-fact Adult Reborn and he glaired at all the guards before saying "You guards have ten seconds to leave this area before I start shooting you." As soon as Adult Reborn said that, all of the guards disappeared so fast that you swear they wasn't there to begin with.

Tsuna went went out of DWM and put her gloves into her pocket before turning to Adult Reborn. Before Tsuna could say anything, Adult Reborn "I know you lot come from 400 years in the future and it would be better if we talk more when we get into the Vongola mansion since the others want to meet you. The others being the first and second guards since they were the ones who brought you here."

With that Reborn turned to the mansion and start walking. Tsuna followed after him with Fon jumping onto her shoulder and Mukuro and Lambo followed after her with Skull in Lambo's arms.

When they arrived at the mansion, Tsuna looked at it and notice it doesn't change much in the future but it is bigger in the future. Tsuna notice Adult Reborn has stopped and was waiting for them near the front doors. As soon as Tsuna and co. enter the mansion, Tsuna heard someone said "So here's three of the future Vongola's guardian and two Arcobalanos. I wonder where the others are, kora."

Tsuna turned her head and saw the person before saying "Colonnello." Everyone turned and saw Adult Colonnello before Adult Reborn said "Why are are you waiting for us, Dama-Colonnello. I thought we have to meet everyone in one of the guest rooms."

"Primo changed his mind and decide to meet them in the meeting room since Alaude found another lot from the future you, kora" Adult Colonnello said, glairing at Adult Reborn. They glaired at each other and they didn't notice when Tsuna and co. walked past them. They didn't notice until Colonnello broke the eye connection when it got too quiet and looked at the group.

"They went on without us. We got to find them before Lal or Luce finds out that we lost them, kora" Adult Colonnello said, starting to run with Adult Reborn.

It took them a while before they find them and they were about to enter the meeting room. Tsuna saw them and turned towards them before Colonnello said "How the hell do you know where you are going since you are japanese, kora."

"Because the mansion hasn't change much and I was forced by my tutor to learn my way around the Vongola mansion otherwise he would punish me" Tsuna said, shiving at the last part. This made Adult Reborn and Colonnello wonder who her tutor is since they punish a female let alone a girl. As soon as Adult Reborn opened the door, Tsuna ducked and missed being shoot which left a hole in the wall. Tsuna sighed before shouted as she walked into the room "Reborn, I swear one of these days if my enemies doesn't kill me then you will. Even if your my tutor."

This caused Adult Reborn and Colonnello to sweatdrop before entering the room with Tsuna's group. The (Arcobaleno) Reborn was now sitting on a chair with a cup in his hand (I don't know what he drinks) and drinked it before saying "Dama-Tsuna, you know very well that it's my job to train you into the tenth Vongola boss and I won't kill you since there is no one else you can the Vongola boss. You are the last heir left."

Tsuna sighed before she notice that there were some people in the corner and looked. Tsuna sweatdropped when she saw Hibari, Adelheid, Colonnello and, surprising, Enma all tied up with chains since Hibari, Adelheid and Colonnello could easily escape if they used rope. Tsuna turn back to Reborn and said "I can understand why you tied Adelheid and Hibari up but you didn't have to tie Colonnello and Enma up. Enma's my best friend and he isn't a threat to us since he's the tenth boss of the Shimon family."

With that said, everyone in the room turned to Enma and now they think about it, Enma does look a lot like the first Shimon family boss. Before anyone could say anything, Tsuna walked over to Enma and said "Enma, why are you tied up?" Enma looked at Tsuna before looking at the ground and said "Because I tried to kill Daemon." Tsuna sighed before saying "I cannot blame you there since what he did in the future."

Everyone (the people from the past) turned to Daemon and give him that look that says 'what did you do'. "I don't know since I don't have any memories of the future" Daemon said, sencing a lot of hatred auro that is aimed at him.

Tsuna untied Enma and Colonnello. But after Tsuna did that, she was hugged for behind and the person said "Nufufufu. You are too trustworthy and cute for your own good, Vongola Tenth."

"Daemon" Tsuna shouted before she tried to get out of the light greeny blue haired mad man's hold but he was too strong. Before anyone could do or say anything, there was a sound of braking metal coming from the corner (the same corner where Hibari is) which made everyone look in that durationg. To nearly anyone's surprise, Hibari was standing with the chains broken and on the floor. A dark auro covered Hibari before he got his tongs (SP?) out and said "Daemon Spade, for trying to rape Tsuna and being preverted towards her, I will bite you to death."

- - *Fem27* - -

Meanwhile, some where else.

"Juudaimehime, where are you. I, your right-hand man, will find you" Gokudera shouted as he walked through the forest with some people with him.

"Hayato, I don't think it's a good to shout since we don't know where we are. Plus, Hime-chan will find us even if you don't shout" Yamamoto said, trying to calm the Tenth Storm guardian down but Gokudera turned to him and shouted "Shut up, Baseball-freak. I don't need your ideas to help me."

Before Gokudera could shout any more, they heard a twig snap and they went to the duration of the sound, knowing that they didn't make it. "Come out who ever you are. We know you are there" Gokudera said, getting his box weapon and ring ready.

Suddenly, two people walked into the light which caused anyone to freeze and go wide eyes before said "Alaude, Asari and Fon in adult form. What is going on?"

TBC

More questions that I not sure on:

1. Should Giotto wear glasses when he's doing his paperwork?

2. What is the Second Vongola boss is called?

3. Should Daemon be a worst pervert than Mukuro?

4. Should Daemon be called 'Pineapple head two' or 'squash melon head'?

5. What are the names of the rest of the Shimon family and who are their opersits in the Vongola familiy?

6. Should the Vongola's box weapons be the past pets of the first Guardians?

7. Which male character should Tsuna share a bedroom with?

8. Who should kiss Tsuna get kissed from first?

I'm sorry this is late but I havn't been well and I havn't been to my dad's until now.

Please review:D.


	3. Chapter 3

**Past Arc **

Pairings: Everyone and Female Tsuna.

Note: Tsuna is called Tsunahime and Chrome will not appear in this but is talk about. The Past Arcobaleno will be called Adults since they are not Arcobalenos yet and they are still adults. Gokudera will call Tsuna, **Juudaimehime**, and Yamamoto will call her Hime-chan. Tsuna has got hip-length hair with it a bit spiky on top of her head and on the ends.

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and if I did every male will want Tsuna as their wife and their woul have lots of babies.

Thank you readers for answering my questions and here are the answers I'm going to use:

1. Giotto will wear glasses since it looks funny.

2. Ricardo since I knew it begins with an R.

3. Daemon will be a worster pervert than Mukuro.

4. Daemon will be called 'squash melon pedophile' since his hair isn't as spiky as Mukuro's and it sounds better like this.

5. (I know this one wasn't clear since for example Enma is opsited to Tsuna in Ring Flames) Julie Katou / Mukuro, / Gokudera, Kaoru Mizuno / Yamamoto, Rauji Ooyama / Lambo, Koyo Aoba / Ryohei, Adelheid Suzuki / Hibari.

6. Yes, the first guardian pets are the tenth box weapons.

7. Adult Reborn and Arcobaleno Reborn.

(The highest score wins for question 7 and 8, I added the scores together)

8. Alaude which would be in this chapter.

Hello, readiers. 1st off, Tsuna didn't talk to the First or Second Guardian because she got distracked by her own guardians and friends. 2nd, there will be 2 Daemon Spades since there is a Daemon in Julie which is inspired by lastest chapters. 3rd, Hibari sees Tsuna as his boss and calls her 'Tsuna'. He is protected over her and doesn't like perverts, people they not know, or womanize to go near her.

**Chapter 03- Fight or Flee **

Normal POV:

At the moment, Gokudera and co were running through the forest since Alaude got all Hibari-like with the killer dark auro. And he got his handcuff out before saying "For trespassing on Vongola's land, I will arrest you to death."

Yamamoto - being his-self - tried to calm everyone down before a fight happen but when Asari started to draw his swords and Fon got into a fighting posure, Yamamoto gived up. About to use his box weapon, Gokudera decided better not to and shouted "Run." With that, anyone split up with Gokudera, Yamamoto and Vipper going one way and everyone else is going a different way. Alaude and Asari chased after Gokudera's lot whilst Adult Fon chased after the others.

Back to the present, Alaude and Asari - with Asari chopping down trees - are getting closer to Gokudera's group. Before they could catch them, they run out of trees and enter a large garden with a large mansion in front of them.

Suddenly, Gokudera felt that Tsuna is close by and he could tell that Yamamoto felt it, too. Turning around to face their chasers, they both decided to use their weapons against them but to only weaken them since killing them would change the future.

- - * Fem27 * - -

With Tsuna and the others:

At the moment, Tsuna is trying to stop Daemon and Hibari from fighting. A couple of seconds ago, Tsuna had elbowed Daemon in the stomach and escape from his hold. Right now, Tsuna stood between Daemon and Hibari who got their weapons out but didn't start fighting yet since they didn't want to hurt Tsuna. (Hibari wouldn't admit it out loud, of course).

Suddenly, Tsuna senced something which is coming outside before (giving up on Hibari and Daemon which caused them to look at what she's doing) going over the the windows and look outside. Tsuna sweatdrop at what she saw before turning to Mukuro and said "Mukuro, I need your help since Gokudera and Yamamoto are fighting outside. Lambo, make sure Daemon and Hibari don't start fighting."

With that said, Tsuna open the window before - anyone could say or do anything - Tsuna enter DWM and jumped out the window with Mukuro following after her. As soon as they did that, Hibari and Fon went over the window to see what is going on.

They saw Gokudera has got his bow and arrow box weapon (can't remember what it's called) out and is trying to weaken or pin Alaude down onto the ground. At the same time, Yamamoto has got his sword out and is defending agaist Asari moves whilst trying to find a way to knock him out without hurting him too badly. Vipper wasn't doing anything but watch the act since he won't work without getting paid. Also, Tsuna and Mukuro were about to enter the fights.

Hibari sigh before opening out of the window with Fon and Lambo following him. "Are they insane this is the third floor. They will hurt themselves" G shouted before Reborn said "They may not look like it but they are really strong and could jump out of a third floor window without getting hurt. After all, they are the Tenth Vongola Guardians."

"Tenth Vongola Guardians? But they are just kids" Knuckle said, with some people agreeing. "Age doesn't mean anything since they have no chose but to enter the mafia otherwise they would have dead. They choose to fight than flee since if they fleed, they would have died. Anywhere Tsuna would land on her feet since she is the Tenth Sky Guardian and Tenth boss of the Vongola. Mukuro is the Tenth Mist Guardian so he could use illustions, Hibari is the Tenth Cloud Guardian so that height won't hurt him, and Lambo is the Tenth Thunder Guardian so it won't hurt him much since he's should be to get over it."Reborn said before example about Ten-Years-Later Lambo and how he's here.

Meanwhile, with Tsuna and the others:

As soon as Tsuna's feet touched the floor, she went out of DWM before she and Mukuro ran towards the fighting with Hibari and co following after her. Tsuna breathed out a sigh before shouting "Gokudera, Yamamoto, stop this fighting right now, since there is no point in fighting them." When Tsuna finished speaking, everyone stopped fighting before Gokudera broke the silence by saying "Juudaimehime." With that single word, both Gokudera and Yamamoto turned towards Tsuna to see if it is really her. But before thet could say or do anything, Alaude said to Tsuna "Who are you. Tell me before I arrest you to death for being on Vongola's land and stopping my fight."

'_Alaude says a bit of the same thing as Hibari. I take it I shouldn't mess with him_' Tsuna thought before saying "My name is Tsunahime Sawada. And I'm the tenth Vongola in 400 years time."

Truth tbe told, Alaude and Asari don't know what to think. Before they could say anything, Gokudera and Yamamoto was by her side. Gokudera was hugging Tsuna whilst saying "Juudaimehime, I told that baseball-freak I would find you but he didn't listen. I'm so happy you're ok. I, your right-hand, will never leave your side again." And Yamamoto was smiling, saying something like 'I'm glad you are ok, Hime-chan' before Gokudera let go of Tsuna and start to have a go at Yamamoto. Everyone else was just watching want is going.

"Just because you say that you're the Tenth Vongola and comes from the future, doesn't mean it's true" Alaude said, getting ready to attack Tsuna before someone shouted "That is enough, Alaude, Asari. These people are the Tenth Vongola guardians from 400 years into the future."

Everyone turned and saw Giotto with the rest of the guardians and the soon-to-be Arcobaleno following after him. Asari put his weapon away but Alaude didn't and said "Are tell me that this girl" points at Tsuna "is the future Vongola boss and these weak brats are her guardians. No, I won't allow it."

Tsuna sighed, knowing that someone would say that, but that didn't stop her guardians (not counting Yamamoto and Lambo) from throwing death glares at Alaude. Before someone could beat Alaude up, someone shouted "Tsuna, there you are. We have been looking every where from you, TO THE EXTREME." Knowing who it is, Tsuna turned and said "Hello, Ryohei-Nii."

Everyone turned and saw Ryohei with Aria, Gamma, the rest of the arcoalenos and Shimon family (Lal, , Kaoru and Julie were being chased by Adult Fon. Ken and Chikusa didn't come to the past since they don't have a DW ring, yet).

"Tsuna-chan, what is going on?" Aria said, wondering at is going on.

"Long story short, we are 400 years in the past and the soon-to-be arcobaleno, second and first guardians called us here since they need some help with something but we don't know what that meant be" Reborn said, from Tsuna's shoulder before Tsuna could say anything, making her sighed since he always does this.

"What an interesting weapon?" Adult Verde suddenly said, making everyone turned to look at him. Adult was looking at Gokudera's box weapon with Gokudera trying to control his anger. Before a fight could happen, Tsuna walked up to Adult Verde and said "This is what we call a box weapon."

Adult Verde looked at Tsuna before saying "What does it do?"

"The box weapon alouds us to use our Dying Will Flame from the Vongola ring and turn it into a weapon but you need the box weapon's box. There is sometimes two forms with the box weapon, an animal and a weapon. Our box weapons look like rings so they can blend in without them being seen" Tsuna explained, showing Adult Verde her box weapon ring.

Adult Verde start thinking about something before Tsuna remember something. Turning to Gokudera, Tsuna said "Gokudera, it might be a good idea to turn your weapon back into Uri so she can have a bit of a stench." With that said, Gokudera agreed and turn Uri back into her cat form. After doing that, Uri jumped from the ground and onto Tsuna's shoulder before G said "Where does that cat look like my cat, and where does it has Dying Will flame on it?"

"Uni, lik the other box weapon animals, has got Dying Will Flame (DWF) on it but some only active their DWF when it is in attack mode. And Uni most likily looks like your cat since the box weapon forms were made to look like the first's" Gokudera explain, trying to get Uri off of Tsuna but she scratch Gokudera when he came near her.

Alaude sighed before going up to the Tsuna. He grabbed Uni - who hissed and scratch at him - and give her back to Gokudera before saying "Though you are a female, I can see why you are the Vongola's boss."

Alaude turn to left with Tsuna trying to say something when he suddenly turned around and kiss her on the lips to make her shut up. Tsuna went quiet and started to blush like mad with some people having killer auroes around them but not about to fight him since this will make Tsuna cry. Alaude smirked before saying "I take it that was your first kiss, and you taste nice." This makes Tsuna blush more reddy before Alaude walk to the forest and see if Adult Fon has capture the others yet.

It took ten minutes to calm everyone down. Reborn smirked before saying "It would be a good idea for all of the first guardians to be paired up with someone."

Before anyone could ask to sleep in the same room as Tsuna, Reborn said "Tsuna will be in the same room as me and my adult self since it would be easier. Plus I slept in the same room with room since I began teaching her."

Everyone sighed knowing not to question Reborn since he turned Leon into a gun and was holding it. Tsuna has got a bad feeling about this.

TBC

Questions Time:

1. Who should be the second and third person to kiss Tsuna? (It cannot be Aluade)

2. Should I get Daemon to dress Tsuna up, and (if yes) what should she wear?

3. Should Daemon be good at cooking and cooks something from Tsuna?

4. What pervert thing should Daemon do to Tsuna in the next chapter?

5. Who should share a bedroom with some else?

Thank for your reviews. The chapter might be late since I'm not at my dad's next weekend and I write them at his which usually takes me a day or two to write (I write my ideas in my fanfic notebook on the weekdays).

Please review :D.


	4. Chapter 4

Past Arc

Pairings: Everyone and Female Tsuna.

Note: Tsuna is called Tsunahime and Chrome will not appear in this but is talk about. The Past Arcobaleno will be called Adults since they are not Arcobalenos yet and they are still adults. Gokudera will call Tsuna, Juudaimehime, and Yamamoto will call her Hime-chan. Tsuna has got hip-length hair with it a bit spiky on top of her head and on the ends. Elena doesn't exist in this fanfic.

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and if I did every male will want Tsuna as their wife and their woul have lots of babies.

Sorry, for the wait since I'm only started to write my fanfics again. My computer had been playing up so he had to get a new one, plus I've been busy or ill. So I'm really sorry. Anyway thank you for the reviews.

[This questions are for ideas that will happen later in this or other chapters.]

My questions & answers: (not all reviews came from but also Facebook & hotmail)

1. Who should be the second and third person to kiss Tsuna? (It cannot be Aluade) The second person kissing Tsuna is Adult Reborn and the third would be Mukuro (every reviewer chose someone else from each other, so I had to put them into a hat and pull two out).

2. Should I get Daemon to dress Tsuna up, and (if yes) what should she wear? A lot of people wanted to wear a short dress or short with orange bits and a lolita dress. So Tsuna will wear a orange and black lolita dress.

3. Should Daemon be good at cooking and cooks something from Tsuna? A lot of people wanted Daemon to cook something for Tsuna but Tsuna will be a better cook than Daemon.

4. What pervert thing should Daemon do to Tsuna in the next chapter? A lot of people wanted Daemon to grab her breasts.

5. Who should share a bedroom with some else? Each Adult (past Arcobaleno) and Arobaleno will be paired together. Each guardian will be paired with their flames. And each female will be paired together (not counting Tsuna). Giotto will be sharing with Enma.

**Chapter 04 - Trouble and Cute **

Normal POV:

After getting back into mansion and explaining what going on to the clueless ones (eg. Ryohei). Before the past guardians could say why they are here, they heard a growling sound which caused some of the future guardians to blush and Tsuna saying 'sorry'.

After filling the people from the future's stomach, Giotto cleared his throat to let people know he's about to speak which caused everyone to go quiet. "Since I know you all wondering why you are brought to the past. You see we are having trouble with a family that is fromt ten years into your future and we thought we should bring the future to the past to help us defeat them. Also, Reborn was able to nick one of weird weapons and Verde doesn't know how to make it work or what it does" Giotto said, reaching into his jacket pocket, pulling something out and putting it onto the table.

As soon as Tsuna saw the object, she pointed at the object and said "That's a Box Weapon."

Adult Verde looked at it before saying "Are you sure since your ones are rings?"

"It is a Box Weapon but that one is in it's normal form since Vongola's Box weapon are fashioned as rings so we can came them near them at all time without looking odd" Verde said from his crocodile since he was sitting on it, reading a book. (I don't know what he would do without his computer since he goes anywhere with it.)

Adult Verde looked at his older but short self before saying "How do you make it work?"

"Only the Vongola flames can make it work and since it's a Rain Box Weapon. Which means only Yamamoto and Asari can use it" Verde said, as Yamamoto nodded before he carried on "But the Sky flame users can also open it since the sky flame can open any Box Weapon. But to show you how it works, it would be a good idea for the tenth Vongola to show you how it is done."

"But before that, I think we should introduce each other so we know what to call you" Luchu said, smiling.

"Ok, my name is Tsunahime Sawada, and I'm Vongola tenth."

"The names Hayato Gokudera, Juudaimehime's right-hand man and Storm Guardian."

"My name is Takeshi Yamamoto, Hime-chan's Rain Guadian."

"Yay, yay, names Lambo, Tsuna-nii's Thunder Guardian."

"My name is Ryohei Sasagawa, to the extreme. And I'm Sawada's extreme Sun Guardian."

"Kyoya Hibari, Cloud Guardian."

"Kufufufu. Mukuro Rokudo, Tsuna-chan's Mist Guardian."

And then the rest introduce themselves. Before anyone could say anything, someone kicked the door open which caused Lambo, Lampo and the two Skulls to jump slightly.

Alaude and Adult Fon walked in and a group of people followed. Everyone's (from the future - not counting Hibari, Mukuro and something) mouths dropped open and Tsuna said "Varia and the CEDEF, what are you doing here?"

TBC

Question time:

1. What do they use to travel in 400 years ago.

2. Is it true that they are going to english dubbed Reborn in America.

3. What is Fran / Flan's box weapon (some says it Fran whilst others, it's Flan).

4. Do you say Daemon as Damon or Demon.

5. Should Bel see Tsuna as a Boss or a Princess since Vongola is royality.

Sorry, it's short but it's the only thing I can think about at the time.

Please review :D. And I'll try to hurry up, ok. : )


	5. Chapter 5

Past Arc

Pairings: Everyone and Female Tsuna.

Note: Tsuna is called Tsunahime and Chrome will not appear in this but is talk about. The Past Arcobaleno will be called Adults since they are not Arcobalenos yet and they are still adults. Gokudera will call Tsuna, Juudaimehime, and Yamamoto will call her Hime-chan. Tsuna has got hip-length hair with it a bit spiky on top of her head and on the ends. Elena doesn't exist in this fanfic since I like dark Daemon more than light Daemon.

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and if I did every male will want Tsuna as their wife and their woul have lots of babies. Also males can give birth too.

Thank you for the reviews.

YuujouKami like what you wrote.

starred likes you're nya's.

Kichou good question and I'll explain why they act like around Tsuna.

13animenurd13 put the cat down since I only write on weekends when I'm up my dad's and it doesn't take me long to write if I know what I'm writing.

The Last Time bit is a reminder for me so I would only have one WordPad up and remember why I was in the last chapter.

1. What do they use to travel in 400 years ago. I meant transport, as in, what people traveled around in 400 years ago. Not how they got into the past. But some understood and say 'old cars', horses or carrages.

2. Is it true that they are going to english dubbed Reborn in America. Since some people says 'yes' and others saying 'I don't know'. I'm not sure.

3. What is Fran / Flan's box weapon (some says it Fran whilst others, it's Flan). Fran's box weapon is a 'Bel-in-the-box' (jack-in-the-box) in the future but adult Mukuro told Fran to get rid of it. So I think his actual one has something to do with frogs.

4. Do you say Daemon as Damon or Demon. I found out it sounded as Damon but spelled as Daemon.

5. Should Bel see Tsuna as a Boss or a Princess since Vongola is royality. Everyone wants Bel to call Tsuna Princess.

**Chapter 05- Varia and Blood-ties **

_'Last Time'_

Alaude and Adult Fon walked in and a group of people followed. Everyone's (from the future - not counting Hibari, Mukuro and something) mouths dropped open and Tsuna said "Varia and the CEDEF, what are you doing here?"

**Normal POV:**

The whole room went silent as soon as Tsuna finished speaking. Which didn't stay silent since Bel said "Look, guys. It's Princess Tsuna."

This caused the Varia and CEDEF to looked and saw Tsuna and the rest of the Vongola guardians. The CEDEF leader saw Tsuna and went to hug Tsuna but she punched him one when he got close which surprised some people. Tsuna looked at the man, angerly, and said "Papa, you're the leader of CEDEF which is a powerful part of the Vongola and it's embecing when you hug me in front of people."

"You mean this man is the head of my CEDEF group and he is your father" Alaude said, pointing at Tsuna's father who's now standing and dusted his-self off.

Tsuna's father bowwed slightly at Giotto and said "My name is Iemitsu Sawada. I'm Tsuna's father and head of CEDEF. Also, like my daughter, I'm related to Giotto."

"What is a loin doing in here" G suddenly shouted, pointing a white loin. Before everyone could say or do anything, Tsuna went over to the white loin and stroaked it. The loin purred softly and let Tsuna carried on stroaking him which caused everyone to go silent.

Tsuna sat down on a sofa and the loin followed her before she stroaked him again. A man sat down beside her and Tsuna said "You should keep a better eye on Bester. He is your box weapon, Xanxus."

Xanxus looked at Tsuna - who's sat next to him - and said "Where are we, tenth?"

After the fight with Daemon Spade, Xanxus stopped calling Tsuna 'Trush' but he doesn't call her by her name. Since he doesn't want to look like he cares for her.

"We are 400 years in the past since the first and second guardians need our help with an emery who is from our time" Tsuna explained, before Bel sat on her other side which caused Tsuna's Guardians to send him warning glares.

"Ushishishi. We were wondering where we were and the Frog wasn't helping us. But by the looks of things, we get to fight some people soon" Bel said, folding his arms behind his head and smiling.

Giotto cleaned his throat and everyone went silent before he said "What are the Varia since they don't exist in this year?"

"The Varia is apart of Vongola which is also called the assassination squad. They are composed of genius assassins who work in the deepest recesses of the Mafia. Each member takes on missions that are said to be impossible to accomplish by humans; however, they do not accept a mission unless they believe there is a 90% chance of success. Those that see them work often say that their high level assassination skills are demonic. Their leader is Xanxus, the person who's sitting next to Tsuna-chan and looks like Ricardo" Colonnello explained, with the people from that time looking at Xanxus and can't help but think _'He does look like Ricardo, he might have his bad temputer'_.

"Xanxus, will you help us?" Xanxus was about to say 'no' to Tsuna and made the mistake at looking at her. Tsuna was looking really cute with pleading eyes and head tipped to the side which caused him to say "Fine. Will you stop looking so cute and innocent, Tenth."

"What do you mean" Tsuna said, cutely, before everyone thought with a slight blush _'She's clueless but it does add to her cute-ist. No wonder everyone is after her'_

"It's nothing you should worry about, Princess" Bel said, stroaking Mink - his box weapon which is wrapped around his neck. Mink spotted Tsuna and unwrapped itself from it's master before jumping onto Tsuna's shoulder and gently wrapped itself around Tsuna's neck since he doesn't want to hurt Tsuna.

Fran and Lussuria seat close to Tsuna since they are protected of Tsuna. Squalo sat with Yamamoto to see if he has been doing his training like he told him to. Levi stood near Xanxus since he's like his boss' second shadow. Iemitsu sat close to Tsuna with his group since He's protected of his daughter.

The first and second guardians wonder what Tsuna did to get the Varia to like her since the Varia is like the second Guardians not counting Daemon Spade. (The Second Vongola boss is like Xanxus so I think the Second guardians should be like the Varia)

Suddenly, the doors open and who stood there made Tsuna scaried but everyone else (people from Tsuna's time) glared at the person. Some people gasped. There stood an older looking Daemon Spade wearing a feet-length black miltery coat, a white buttoned-up shirt, a pair of dark blue trousers, a pair of white gloves, and a pair of knee-length white boots.

"Heloo, Vongola. I'm here to take Tsuna-chan as my wife" Older Daemon said, smiling darkly.

TBC

Question time:

1. Does everyone know any good manga with werewolves or angels in it since I can't find any? (my sister is trying to stop me from getting any more stuff with vampires in it)

2. Should Fran respect his master (Mukuro) or not?

3. What are the name of Dino's box weapon?

4. Is Bel's box weapon actually called Mink or something different?

5. What should the Second Guardians look like and what should they be called?

I just found a new anime and manga called Inuyasha which I like to collect.

I'll try to make the other chapters longer but I'm not making any promices. I'll try to make the next one soon.

Please Review :D. ; )


End file.
